This protocol was used to characterize the chemical exchange process in tissue. We have had success in implementing the Fast Spin Echo pulse sequence with Magnetization Transfer with the help of Dr. Robert Balaban of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute and have been able to show for the first time that we can exhibit chemical exchange at 1.5 Tesla in a urea phantom. Using the same parameters, we have been able to get urea maps of the normal kidney that may actually change with hydration. The potential to exhibit other metabolites in tissue remains. There is potential in the technique to provide information on normal physiology and disease states. We are submitting the results of the kidney analysis to radiology and plan to continue the protocol.